Nafrat Se pyaar tak ka safar
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: Kya koi kissise itna pyaar karsakta hein ki woh kissike nafrat ko bhi pyaar mein Badal dein. Jaane keliye plzz peep in. Abhirika DAREYA and Rajvi fic. * Chaptet 5 updated *
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, I m here with a new fic. I will update Pyar ki ek kahani within a week.**

 **Location :- Raajmehel Khushaanpur.**

 **" Saawdhaan Maharaj Saalunke aur Maharani Sonaali bai Padhaar rahe hein "** ye sunte hi waha maujood praja ne Maharaaj aur Maharani ki JAI jaikaar ki. Tabhi waha Maharaaj aur Maharani ka aagaman hua.

" Aaj humaareliye atyant prasannata ka divas, hein iss ke kaaran Se aap sab parichit hein. Aaj humaari putri Raajkumaari Taravati ka vivah Suhaanpur ke Maharaaj Abhimanyu Se horaha hein. Aap sab iss avsar par yaha aaye iskeliye hum Aapke aabhaari hein " Maharaj ne kaha.

Tabhi Mehel ke dwaar par Maharaj Abhimanyu ki aagaman ki ghoshna hui. Maharaj aur Maharani ne unka swagaat kiya. Unke saath unke chote Bhai Dayanand aur Choti behen Purvika bhi thae. Maharaj aur Maharani ne unka swagaat kiya aur unhe vivah mantap tak legaye.

Maharaj Abhimanyu aur Raajkumaari Taravati ka vivah sampann hua. Maharaj Salunkhe aur Maharani Sonaali ne unki putri aur jaamata ko vidhi anusaar Vida kiya. Raajkumaari Taravati ne apni choti behen Shreya aur chote Bhai Rajat ko Gale lagaaya aur Paalki mein baitke Suhaanpur ke prasthaan kar gayi.

 **Suhaanpur ka Raajmehel.**

Suhaanpur ke Raajmehel mein bhi Maharaj Abhimanyu aur Maharani Taravati ka bhavya swaagat hua. Tat paschaat Maharaani Taravati ko Maharaaj ke kaksh me lejaaya gaya. Kuch samay paschaat Maharaaj Abhimanyu bhi apna kaarya samaapt karke apne kaksh mein Gaye, aur dekha ki Taaravati unke intezaar mein bistar par baithi hui hein, aur unka sarr ghunghat Se Dhaka hua hein. Abhimanyu unke orr badhe.

 **Suhaanpur ka udhyaanbhaag :**

" Hum aaj atyant prasann hein Purvika, ajj bhai ko unka prem Mila hein " Dayanand ne kaha.

" Ha Bhai, bhaiyaa ne baalyaavasta Se keval humaara palan kiya hein, humaare khushiyon ka khayaal rakha hein. Aaj unhe unki khushiyaan mili " Purvika ne muskuraate huye kaha.

" Ha, Bhai ne kabhi Hume Mata Pita ki kami mehsus nahi hone di, hum prarthna karenge ki bhagwaan Bhai ko har khushi de " Dayanand ne tanik dukhi hote kaha.

Tabhi Purvika ne natkhat pann Se kaha, " RAAJ SA Dayanand, kahi aapke prasannata ka kaaran ye toh nahi ki ab jald hi iss Mehel mein aapke prem aur yahake RAANI SA ka àagaman hoga. Aapka bhi vivah hoga ".

" Vivah keliye kanya ka milna aavashyak hein Raajkumaari Purvika. Ab aap Hume chedna band kariye aur jaake vishraam kijiye. Shubh raatri " Dayanand ne kaha.

" Shubraatri " Purvika ne kaha aur wo dono apne kaksh mein chalegaye.

 **Maharaaj Abhimanyu ka kaksh.**

" Aap hamaare kaksh mein kya kar rahi hein Raajkumaari Taravati " Maharàaj ne poocha.

Maharani ne socha ki Maharaaj unhe tang kar rahe hein, aur kaha " Maharaaj aap bhul rahe hein ki ab ye kaksh aapki patni Maharaani Taravati ka bhi hein ".

"Patni,,... Aap hamaari patni. Hahahaaa hahahaaa Aapse Bhool hui hein Raajkumaari Taravati aap humari patni nahi humaari shatru ki putri hein. Aapko kya lagta Aapke pita hamaare baalyaavasta nasht kardenge aur hum àapse prem karenge. Jisse aapne hamaara prem samjha wo keval hamaara abhinay tha. Aap keval baakiyon keliye Maharaani aur humaari patni hongi hamaareliye nahi. Hum vachan dete hein .aapko Suhaanpur ke Mehel mein aap Narakwass anubhav karengi. Atyant dardnaakh jevàan hoga aapka yaha. Aur kabhi hamaare kaksh mein pravesh mat kijiye, " Itna kehkar Maharaj Abhimanyu vaha Se chale jaate hein.

Maharaani Taravati ye sub sunkar atyant dukhi aur aashcharyachakit hojaati hein. Unki aankhen bhar aati hein. Wo kuch bhi samaj nahi paati aur vahi khadi rehti hein.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Toh Kesi lagi aapko humaari ye kahani, ye aap Hume avashya bataiye. Toh phir milenge. Ab hum chalte hein. Namaskaar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya I m back :**

 **Actually I thought of writing this fic in pure Hindi, but kuch logon ko samajne mein mushkil horahi hein, so . from now on author's note and Thanks giving will be in English. Fic will be in Hindi, but I will try to use simple words.**

 **Aagla din :-**

Maharaj Abhimanyu apne kaksh mein aate hein aur dekte hein ki Taravati zameen par thi. Unhe ye pata nahi chala ki wo so rahi hein ya behosh hein. Unhone oonchi aawaaz mein, " Raajkumaari Taravati " .kehkar pukaara. Taravati ne turant apne netra khole aur khadi hogayi .

" Hamne Aapse kal raat kaha naa ki kabhi hamaare kaksh mein mat aayiye, toh aap Abhi tak gayi nahi... Aur Jo baatein hamne kal raat kahi wo yaad rakhiye. Kahi esa na ho ki hamaari nafrat itni na bad jaaye ki aap humaara ek naya roop dekhe. Jaiye yaha Se " Maharaj Abhimanyu ne kaha.

Maharaani Taravati dukhi hokar waha Se chali jaati hein. Maharaaj Abhimanyu snaan karne chali jaati hein.

Maharaani Taravati apne kaksh mein aati hein aur snaaan karke taiyaar hoti hein. Phir woh tulsi puja keliye nikalti hein. Maharaaj Abhimanyu bhi taiyaar hokar Rajneeti vishyon par apne mantriyon Se baat karte hue ussi jagah aate hein. Taravati apni pooja sampurn karke Maharaaj ko dekti hein, aur unhe prasad deti hein. Maharàaj bina kuch kahe prasad lekar jaane waale tha tabhi waha Purvika aati hein aur kehti hein, " Bhaiya, Bhabhi hamaare saath chaliye, aaj bhabhi ki Pehli rasoi hein aur bhabhi aapko bahiyaa keliye kuch meetha banàana hein "

" Hum aate hein Pari aap jaiye, " Maharaaj ne muskuraate huye kaha. Purvika waha Se chali jaati hein.

" Jab aap hame apni patni nahi màanti toh yeh rasam kyu Maharaaj " Taaravati ne Maharaaj Se poocha.

" Hum nahi mante, magar humaare Bhai behen humaari praja aapko hamari patni aur yaha ki Maharaani maante hein. Issiliye aap ye rasam nibhaayengi. Aur hamaari Bhai behen ko hamaare rishte ki sacchai btane ki galti Mat kijiye " Maharaaj ne kaha.

" Hume kisiko kuch bataane ki zarurat nahi, jisse Jo janna hein woh jaan jaayenge. Chaliye chalte hein " Taravati waha Se jaati hein, aur unke peeche Abhimanyu bhi jaate hein.

Maharaani Taravati ne kheer banaaya aur issike saath pehle rasoi ka rasm purn huva.

Kuch Din ese hi chalta raha. Maharaj ki nfrat kam nahi hua. Purvika aur Dayananad samaj rahe tha ki Abhimanyu apni vivahit jeevan mein khush hein. Taravati bhi apne pyaar par bharosa kar intezaar kar rahi thi.

Khushaanpur ke Raajkumaari aur Yuvraj Shreya aur Rajat, kuch dinon keliye, Suhaanpur aapne behen Se Milne aate hein. Tab Maharaani Maharaj ke paass jakar kehti hein, " Maharàaj humaare Bhai behen aaye hein, aur hum nahi chahate ki unhe hamaari rishte ki sacchai Pata chale " .

" Nahi chalega, unhe nahi chalega sacchai ka .pata Kyunki abi aapki saza shuru bhi nahi hui. Jab tak aapki hum woh haalat na karde jisse dekar .Aapke pita humaari bachpan kharaab karne keliye pachtaayen, kisiko hamaare rishte ki sacchai Pata nahi chalegi. Uss insaan ne hamaare pita Se vishwaaas ghaat kiya, hamse aur hamaare Bhai behen Se Ma, baab ko cheen liya, usse hum ese battar maut denge ki unki aatma bhi kannp uthegi. Aapki wo haalat karenge ki Aapke pita roz iss dukh mein jiyenge ki unki wajase unki putri ki zindagi barbaad hogayi. Iss dukh mein ghut ghutkar apna dum todenge. Uss drohi keliye toh yeh saza bhi kam hein, usse... "

" BAS MAHARÀAJ BAS... Bahut bol liya aapne. Jab Aapke Bhai behen humaare pita Se nafrat nahi karte, toh Aapke saath esa kya hua, ki aap hamaare pita Se itni nafrat karte hein. Bataiye " Taravati ne poocha.

" Yadi humaare Bhai behen Sacchai jaante toh woh bhi aapki pita Se nafrat karte. Aur hamaare saath huye anyaay ke baareme hum aapko tab bataayenge jab .aap usski saza bhugat rahi hongi... " Itna kehkar Maharaj wajase gusse mein chale jaate hein.

" Maharaaj esa kyu kehrahe tha, ki pitashri ne unke ma, baab ko cheen liya. Hame pata lagana hoga... Magar kese ".

" Bhabhi " Darwaaze ke taraf Se aawaaz .aayi.

Taaravati ne uss taraf dekha aur aashcharyachakit hogayi.

...

...

 **...**

 **End of chappy.**

 **Sorry for short chap, will update a long chap on Saturday, if I get .good number of reviews.**

 **Pyar ki ek kahani will be updated on Friday.**

 **Pls r & r**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed for last chap.**

 **No time to thank individually.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Really Disappointed with no. of reviews.**

 **Well here is the next chap.**

Taravati ne Darwaaze ki oor dekha, waha Dayanand aur Purvika khade tha.

Plurvika unke paass aayi aur poocha, " Bhabhi yeh bhaiya kya kehrahe tha. Aapke pita humse Ma, baab cheen liya. Aur aapki rishte ki sacchai. In sab ka kya arth hein. Kya aap dono iss vivah Se Khush nahi hein ".

" Arre, esa kuch nahi hein " Taravati ne muskuraate huye bola.

" Aapse jhut nahi bola jata Bhabhi. Agar aapne hame apna samjha hein toh sach bataiye Bhabhi. Aapko hamari saugand hein " Purvika ne kaha.

" Arre ye aap, accha hum batatae hein " Phir Taravati ne unhe saari sacchai batai aur kaha, " Hamaare pita kabhi kissise vishwaaas ghaat nahi karsakte ".

" Itna kuch hogaya aur hame bataya tak nahi " Purvika ne kaha.

" Maharaaj humse pyaar nahi karte magar hum toh unse pyaar karte hein na. Woh nahi chahate ki yeh bàat aap donoko pata chale " Taravati ne kaha.

" Magar Bhabhi Bhai esa kyu kehrahe hein aapke pita ke baareme " Dayanand ne poocha.

" Hume nahi pata. Kya aap jaante hein ki Aapke pita ki mrutyu kese aur kab hui " Taravati ne poocha.

" Hum bas itna jaante hein ki unki mrityu ek yudh mein hui thi. Hum tab keval paanch saal ke tha, Bhai aat saal ke tha, aur Purvika ka janm nahi hua tha " Dayanand ne kaha.

" Koi hein joh Hume sacchai bata sakte hein " Taravati ne poocha.

" Ha Bhabhi. Hum sabke bade Bhai Solapur ke Maharaaj Abhinav " Dayanand ne kaha.

" Toh theek hein, humaare Bhai behen ke jaate hi hum Solapur jayenge " Taravati ne kaha.

Purvika aur Dayananad ne Haa mein sarr hilaaya aur Phir woh sab waha Se chale jaate hein.

Doh Dino baad Raajkumaari Shreya aur Yuvraaj Rajat Khushaanpur laut jaate hein. Tatt paschaat Dayanand, Purvika aur Taravati Maharaj ki anumati lekar Solapur keliye nikalte hein.

Kuch ghanton baad woh Solpur pahunchte hein aur vishraam ke baad sab Maharaaj Abhinav Ke kaksh mein jama hote hein.

" Bhiaya hum jaanna chahate hein ki humaare Mata Pita Ki mrityu kese hui " Dayanand ne poocha.

" Aaap...Aapko yeh kyu jann na hein Dayanand , aur yu achanak " Abhinav ne poocha.

" Bhaiya aap jaante hein na Bhai ka vivaah hua, asal mein... " Phir Dayanand ne Abhinav ko poori Sacchai batai.

Sabkuch sumne ke baad Abhinav ne kaha, " Hey Mahadev, yeh humse kya hogaya ".

" Hum aapko poori baat batate hein. Ye tab ki baat hein jab Abhimanyu aath saal ke .tha. Maharaj Salunkhe ne Maharaaj Pradyuman Se ek yudh mein sahaayta maangi. Uss yudh mein Maharaaj Pradyuman ke saath, Mantri Randhir bhi tha. Mantri Randhir Se Abhimanyu kafi pyaar karte tha. Mantri Randhir ne hi Abhimanyu ko Talwaar bazi sikhaya tha. Magar uss yudh mein Mantri Randhir ne hi chal Se Mahraj Pradyuman par waar kiya. Maharaj Salunkhe ne Randhir ki hatya kardi agar Maharaaj Pradyuman ko nahi bachappaye. Jab yeh sab Hume pata chala toh Maharaani Sukanya ( Abhimanyu's mother ) ne yeh bàat Abhimanyu ko nahi bataya. Unhe darr tha ki Randhir ki sacchai jaan kar unka DIL na Tut jàaye. Issiliye humne unse kaha ki yudh Se keval Maharaaj Salunkhe laut paye, unki pita ki mrityu hogayi. Tab Purvika Maharani ke garb mein thi, aur Purvika ke janam ke .samaay unki bhi mrityu hogayi. Hume andaza nahi tha ki Abhimanyu ke Mann mein Maharaaj Salunkhe keliye nafrat hogi " Maharaaj Abhinav ne kaha.

Ye sab sunkar teenon ke aankhon mein aasu aagaye.

" Magar Hume yakeen hi nahi horaha hein ki ABHIMANYU Taravati Se prem nahi karte " Abhinav ne kaha.

" Kyunnn " Purvika ne poocha.

" Abhimanyu Ne Taravati ko Pehli baar jab vann mein dekha tha tab hum unke saath tha, humne unki àankhon mein Jo chamak aur chehre PE Jo khushi Dekhi wo dekhar Hume yahi laga ki unhe Taaravati Se hogaya hein " Abhinav ne kaha.

" Hum sab samaj Gaye " Purvika ne kaha.

" kya Samaj Gaye aap " Dayanand ne poocha.

" Bhai pehle Bhaiyaa ko Bhabhi Se prem hua, magar jab unhone jaana ki yeh Maharaaj Salunkhe ki putri hein toh unki Maharaaj Salunkhe keliye nafrat unki prem par haavi hua. Aapko yaad hein ekdin bahut khrodit tha, shaayad usi din inhe pata chala ki Bhabhi Khushaanpur ki Raajkumaari hein " Purvika ne kaha.".

" Matlab Bhai Bhabhi Se prem karte hein. Hum unhe poora sach batdrnge toh sab theek hojaayega " Dayanand ne prasannata se kaha.

" Nhi " Taravati ne kaha."

" Kyun Bhabhi " Purvika ne poocha.

" Hamaara prem saccha hein, unki iss jhuti nafrat ko hamare .sacche prem ke aage jhuk na hoga bina sacchai jasne. Woh humse prem karte hein aur yeh unhe maana hi hoga. Yeh humaari prem ki pariksha hein aur hum isme safal hokar rahenge, pratigya hein humaari. Aur jab tak hum nahi kahenge unhe sacch koi nahi batayega. " Taravati ne kaha.

...

 **...**

 **...**

 **END of chap.**

 **Chota laga toh sorry. But I m very busy with my schedule.**

 **Pkek will be updated tomorrow. Sorry for delaying.**

 **Pls r & r.**

 **Kamikaze Black, A.S. Anjaana, Aditi, Rapunzel 313, Kavinsanjana, Rajvifan 123, Guest, Aashvin Thanks for reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4

" Bhabhi, aap karna kya chahati hein " Purvika ne poocha.

" Hume kuch karne ki zarurat hi nahi hein. Hume bas apna prem aur dharm nibhaana hei " Taravati ne kaha.

" Hum samje nahi Bhabhi " Dayanand ne kaha.

" Dhiree dhiree samaj jaayenge devarji " Taravati ne kaha.

Purvika aur Dayananad ko kuch samaj nahi aaya, phir bhi woh maunnn rahe.

Kuch samay baad teeno Suhaanpur ke aur nikal Gaye.

 **Suhaanpur ka Raajmehel :-**

" Maharaaj Solapur Se suchna aayi hein ki, Maharaani Raaj SA aur Raajkumaari laut rahe hein " Mantriji ne kaha.

' Toh apni khushiyon ke din bita kar laut rahi hhein TARAVATI ' Maharaaj ne socha aur kaha, " Unki swaagat ki taiyaari ki jaaye " .

 **Kuch samay baad :**

Wo teeno Suhaanpur pahunchte hein, aur unka bhavya swaagat hota hein.

Jaise hi Raajkumaari Taravati apne kaksh mein pahunchi unhe Maharaaj ke kaksh mein jaane ki aadesh Mila. Aur wo waha gayi.

" Maharaani Taravati. _Hum_ aapko apni patni nahi maante, magar aap Hume apna pati toh maante heina " Abhimanyu Ne poocha.

" Haa maante hein " Taravati ne kaha.

" Toh aap hamaari har baat maanegi na " Maharaj ne poocha.

" Zarur " Taravati ne kaha.

" Toh theek hein, aaj pure Raajmehel keliye yaani yahake sainik, dasi, hum, humaare Bhai behen sabkeliye aap khaana banaayengi. Aap thak to nahi Gaye na, safar karke " Maharaaj ne kaha.

" Hume thakaan nahi hein Maharaaj, hum khaana banaayenge " Taravati ne kaha.

Phir Maharaaj unhe baavarji khaana legaye aur waha maujood daasion Se kaha, " Maharaani aaj akele pure Mehel keliye khaana banana chahati hein, toh ye humaara aadesh hein ki Maharaani ko saamaan dikhakar yaha Se chale jaaye ".

Purvika Jo waha Se guzar rahi thi, unhone he suna aur waha aakar kaha, " Bhaiya, Bhabhi toh Abhi Solahpur Se aayi hein, woh safar Se thak gayi hongi, toh aaj khana banaane ki kya avashyakta hein, kal banadengi na ".

" Nhi hum aaj hi khaana banaayenge Purvika, hum theek hein " Taravati ne kaha.

" Woh Purvika ko Gobi ke paranthe bahut priye hein, woh avashya banaayiye " Maharàaj ne kaha.

Maharaani ne kaha, " Theek hein hum banaadenge ".

Maharaaj Aashcharyachakit toh huye, phir bhi " Uchit hein " itna kehkar waha Se chale Gaye.

" Bhabhi, hum jaante hein ki Bhaiya yesab kyu kar rahe hein, magar aap mana karsakte tha na " Purvika ne kaha.

" Jab woh apni nafrat itne acchese nibha sakte hein toh hum bhi hamaara dharm nibhaa sakte hein. Aur jinse hum pyaar karte hein unki baat kese taalte " Taravati ne kaha.

" Magar Bhabhi...

" Purvika aap jaiye aaraam kijiye, hum theek hein. Jaaiye " Taravati ne kaha.

" Purvika na chahate huye bhi waha Se chali gayi.

Phir Maharaani ne saare vyanjaan aaramse banaya, sabkuch banaane ke baad unhone gobi ko haath lagaya, unke poore badan mein khujli hone lagi aur unka haath jalne laga. Maharaani ne turant chillaaya aur Purvika Jo unnise Milne aarahi thi unhone Maharaani ko ese dekha aur turant Maharaaj ko sandesh bheja ki wo waha aaye. Maharaaj waha aaye aur jese hi unhone Maharaani ko uss haalat mein dekha wo dang rehgaye aur Phir Purvika ki sahaayta Se Maharaaj Maharaani ko unke kaksh mein legaye.

" Bhaiya hum Abhi Vyd ji ko le aate hein " Purvika ne kaha aur wahase chali .gayi.

" Taravati kya hua aapko, kuch toh kahiye, kya aapko kisi wajase esa horaha hein " Maharaaj ne poocha .

" Hume sirf khujli je Patton ke rass ko chune Se Esi takleef hosakti hein, woh humaare Liye jaan lewa hein " Taravati ne badi mushkil Se kaha.

" Iska ilaaj kya hein " Maharaaj ne poocha.

" Jab humne rass chuwa hi nahi toh, uske ilaaj Se kya hoga " Taravati ne kaha.

" Aapne rass chuwa hein, Kyunki Gobi par humne khud lagaya tha " Maharaaj ne kaha.

" Kyaa " Mahaarani dang rehgayi.

" Haa, ab toh iska ilaaj bataiye " Maharaaj ne poocha.

" Moongphali ka tel, kesar aur dudh ko milaakar lep banaakar hamaare pure badan pe lagaàna hoga " Maharaani ne kaha.

" Daasiyon, jaldi Moongphali ka tel, kesar aur dudh ko milaakar lep banaakar Lee aao " Maharaaj ne aadesh diya.

Purvika vydya ko Lee aayi, Maharaaj ne unhe Maharaani ka bataaya ilàaj bataya. Vydh ji ne bhi parikshan karke wahi ilaaj batayaa, phir Purvika aur daasion ne Maharaani ke sharir par lep lagaya. Phir Purvika unke paass ruki aur Maharaaj aur baaki sab waha Se chalegaye

 **Raat ko :-**

Maharaani Taravati apne kaksh mein aaram kar rahi thi, tabhi waha Abhimanyu aaye.

" Kya hum andar aasakte hein " Maharàaj ne vinamrata Se poocha.

" Arre aap, aayiye " Maharaani ne kaha.

Maharàaj andar aaye, phir poocha " Ab kesi hein aap ".

" Hum ab theek hein " Taravati ne jawaab diya.

" Hume kshama kardijiye, hum nahi jaante tha ki aapko itni takleef hogi... "

" Maharaaj, shaant hojaaiye. Jo galati anjaane mein hui uski kshama maangne ki .avashyakta nahi hein . Kintu Maharaaj aapne kaha tha ki aap humse nafrat karte hein aur yaha Hume Narakwass anubhav karwaana chahati hein, toh aaj jab hum takleef mein tha toh aapko dhakka kyu laga " Taravati ne poocha.

" Woh Hume andaza tak nahi tha ki kuch esa hoga, issiliye " Maharàaj ne kaha.

" Toh aapne kshama kyu maangi " Taravati ne Phirse poocha.

" Woh.. Woh bas insaaniyat ke naate. Humaara swabhaav hi esa hein ki hum kisiko takleef mein nahi deksakte. Iska matlab ye nahi ki hum aagese aapko takleef nahi denge. Hum aapko aapki saza dekar rahenge " Itna kehkar Maharaaj wahase chale Gaye.

" Aap bhale hi naa maane magar hum jaan chuke hein ki yeh aapka pyaar hi hein Jo aapko Hume takleef denese rok rahi hein, humaare takleef pe dukhi horahi hein. Agar aap Suhaanpur ke Maharaaj hein toh hum bhi Mahaarani hein. Aapke .nafrat ko humaare premse hara kar rahenge " Taravati ne Mann me kaha.

...

...

...

...

...

...

 **Adhyaay samaapt hua.**

 **Hello friends badi Dino baad Aapse pursat Se baat kar rahi hu. :-). But Phirse busy hojaungi.**

 **I m taking a long 1.5 month break from FF. From December to Jan 15. But before that I will update my other two stories once.**

 **Tho guys those who supported me till now thank you.**

 **Kamikaze Black , aditi, Kavinsanjana, luvcidduodosti, Abhirika JAI, mansi, Rajvifan123, Aashvin, kingaftab, guest - Thanks for reviewing guys keep supporting.**

 **A.S. Anjaana :- Maharaaj - Maharaani ki kahaani mein Abhijith aur Tarika Se zyaada Abhimanyu aur Taravati Accha lagta hein issiliye used that. Thanks for reviewing keep supporting.**

 **Agar kisika naam mention nahi kiya toh sorry.**

 **Silent readers pls do review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya I am back with an update. But guys I m not getting sufficient reviews for both of my Abhirika fics. So, I have decided that i will end both the fics soon.**

 **.**

 **Here u go.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Agle din subah...**

.

Maharaaj Abhimanyu Mehel ke Mandir mein aate hein aur har din ki tarah pooja karte hein. Pooja ke paschaat wo Mandir Se jaane hi waale tha ki unhone Maharaani Taravati ko aate hue dekha.

" Aap yaha ... " Maharaj ne aashcharya Se kaha.

" Haan hum roz yaha aate hein " Taravati ne kaha.

" Rozz toh aap swast hoti hein parantu aaj aap aswast hein " Maharaj ne kaha.

" Hum theek hein Maharaj. Kintu aap hamaareliye chintit hein ye hamaareliye aashcharya ka vishay hein " Taravati ne kaha.

Abhimanyu ne iska koi jawaab nahi diya aur wahase chale Gaye.

Taravati ne muskuraate huye .socha, ' Aap bhale hi nahi jaante kintu hum jaante hein Maharaj ki aapko humaari chinta kyu hein ' aur pooja karne keliye cahle gaye.

.

.

 **Doh din baad...**

Maharaani Taravati apne kaksh mein pooja kar rahi thi tabhi waha, Maharaaj Abhimanyu àaye. Pooja ke baad Maharaaj ne Maharaani Se kaha, " Taravati, hum aapko hamaare saath vann Mein lejaana chahate hein, shikaar keliye ".

" Vann mein toh hum Aapke saath chale jaate, magar aap shikaar par jaa rahe hein toh swayam jaaye. Hum nahi aayenge " Maharaani Taravati ne kaha.

Abhimanyu Taravati ke taraf bade, unke haath ko zorse pakda, " Maharaaj hame dard horaha hein, chodiye hamaare haath " Taravati ne kaha.

" Aap baakiyon keliye yaha ki Maharaani hein, parantu hamaare liye hamaari shatru. Aur Abhimanyu hamesha apne shatru ko hukum dete hein. Aur koi unke hukum ko naa maane ye unhe pasand nahi. Aadhe ghante hum nikal rahe hein, aur umeed karte hein ki Hume yaha phir aane ki avashyakta na ho " Abhimanyu ne Taravati ke aankhon mein dekhkar kaha, aur wahase chale Gaye.

Jese hi Abhimanyu wahase Gaye, Taravati ke aankhon Se aansu bahane lage aur usne socha, ' Jiske nafrat ko hum prem mein badalna chahate tha uss insaan ka hamaare prati bartaav kathor kyu horaha hein, kyu Mahadev kyu. Kya hamaara prem itna kamzor hein ki Maharaaj ki nafrat uss par haavi hojaaye... Nahi, hum kamzor nahi pad sakte. Hum Maharaaj ke nafrat ko pyaar mein Badal kar rahenge ' Unhone apne aansu pocha aur wahase chali Gaye.

Jaise hi Taravati Aangan mein aayi, unhone dekha ki Abhimanyu waha maujood tha.

" Aayiye Taravati, Hume Abhi vann keliye nikalna hoga, taaki hum sheeghra laut sake " Maharaaj ne kaha.

" Hamaari Paalki Maharaaj.. "

" Arre Maharaani Taravati, hum vivah ke paschaat Pehli baar saathme kahi jaa rahe hein. Issiliye hum chahate hein ki hum dono ke alaawa hamaare saath koi na ho. Na koi sewak, na koi sipaahi. Issiliye humne socha hein ki hum dono ek hi ashv ( ghoda / horse ) par jaayenge. Aapko koi dikkatt toh nahi heina " Maharaaj ne poocha.

" Nahi Maharaaj, Hume kya dikatt hogi. Chaliye chalte hein " Maharaani ne muskuraate huye kaha.

Tat paschaat wo dono wahase vann keliye nikle. Kuch samay baad wo vann mein pahunche.

" Waise Taravati aapne ye kyu kaha ki aap hamaare saath vann mein toh aayenge, magar shikaar par nahi chalengi " Maharaaj ne poocha.

" Hame kisi bhi praani ka dard nahi dekha jaata, issiliye Hume shikaar pasand nahi " Taravati ne kaha.

" Theek hein, hum Aapke vichaaron ka sammaan Karte hein. Aap yahin rukiye hum thoda aage jaate hein shikaar karne. Tab tak aap yahi vihaar kariye " Maharaaj ne kaha aur wahase chale Gaye.

Maharaani Taravati, Vann ki sundarta dekhte huye tehel rahi thi. Tabhi unhone ek baag ki awaaz suni. Taravati ne kabhi isse pehle akele vann mein vihaar nahi kiya. Issi kaaran baag ke awaaz sunte hi bhaiybheet hogayi. Maharaaj Abhimanyu Jhaadiyon mein chupe Maharaani Taravati ko Bhaiybheet hote dekh rahe tha.

' Ese hi Bhaiybheet hokar humne, aur humaare Bhai - behen ne bachpan guzaara hein Taaravati. Ab aapko tadpaakar hum Maharaaj Salunkhe ko tadapta dekhna chahate hein. Hum tab tak nahi aayenge jab tak aap prajnaheen ( behosh ) nahi hojaati ' Abhimanyu ne sochte huye kaha.

Tabhi Abhimanyu ke peechese ek awaaz aayi, jisse Abhimanyu ko laga ki koi Guptchar ( spy ) unpe nazar rakh raha hein. Apna shak dur karne keliye Maharàaj uss awaaz ke peeche gaye. Maharaaj ko apne Orr aata dekh, wo guptchar wahase bhaagne laga. Maharaaj bhi uske peeche bhaagne lage.

Yaha Taravati ne apne aaspaas dekha magar unhe koi bhi jaanwar nahi dikha. Baag ki awaaz aur zorse sunai deraha tha. Taravati atyant Bhaiybheet hogaye aur unhone chillaaya, " Maharaaj...Maharaaj Abhimanyu... ".

Maharaaj Abhimanyu Jo guptchar ke peeche bhaag rahe tha unhone Maharaani ki awaaz suni. Maharaani ki Bhaiybheet awaaz sunkar Maharaaj ka hriday vichalit hone laga. Maharaaj turant Maharaani ke orr bhaage.

Yaha Maharaani ne chillaane ke turant baad dekha ki ek baag unke saamne khada tha. Maharaani ke paas apne raksha keliye koi shastr nahi tha, siwaaye zameen PE pade chote pattar. Maharaani ne unhi pattaron ko baag PE phenka kintu baag unke taraf chalta hi raha, isse pehle Maharani kuch karpaati Baag ne unpe humla kardiya. Tabhi Maharaaj Abhimanyu waha pahunche aur ye drishya dekh kar wo dang reh Gaye. Unhone turant teer chalaaya aur baag PE humla kiya. Isse baag Maharaani ke uparse hatt gaya parantu adhik ghayal nahi hua, aur Maharaaj PE humla karne ki koshish ki. Tabhi Maharaaj ne baag par aur teer chalaate aur ant mein apne khanjar Se uska vadh kardiya.

Phir unhone atyant ghaayal aur prajnaheen Taravati ko ashv PE bithaaya aur Mehel ke taraf chal pade. Mehel pahunchne tak Taravati ke shareer Se adhik maatra mein khoon behchuka tha aur baag ke panje ke zeher unke shareer mein phelna shuru hogaya tha. Mehel pahunchte hi Maharaani ko upchaar keliye lejaaya gaya aur vaiyd ji ko bhi Bulaaya gaya. Jese Maharaani ke ghaayaal hone ki khabar suni Dayanand aur Purvika bhi waha pahunchte.

Parikshan ke paschaat, vaiyd ji ne kaha, " Maharaaj, Maharaani ki haalat atyant nàazuk hein. Inka jeevit bachna lagbhag naamumkin hein. Humne lep toh laga diya hein, kintu inhe yadi 24 ghanton mein hosh nahi aaya toh hum inhe nahi bachappayenge ".

Yeh sunkar Abhimanyu, Dayanand aur Purvika dang reh Gaye.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **End of chappy. Really sorry for the delay but kya karu reviews itne kam hein ki type karne ka Mann hi nahi karta.**

 **Ab agar aap chahate hein ki Taravati zinda bache toh aapko review karna hoga. Or else this fic is going to have a Sad ending.**

 **Thanks for all those who reviewed.**

 **PKEK will be posted soon.**


End file.
